


The Judgment

by TabbiAbbi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Could be seen as OC Vs. Undyne, Could be seen as Papyrus Vs. Undyne, Gen, I might make more some more pieces like this later, Implied Death, Undertale has ruined me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbiAbbi/pseuds/TabbiAbbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That child has taken everything away from me... I couldn't let them go, I couldn't let them get away with this. Fate has been kind to them; friends surrounding and protecting them, all too narrow minded to realize just how many times they had been murdered by the very child they loved. Well, it would seem for once their luck has run out:</p><p>Judgment has arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Judgment

I could see the power coursing through my opponents' veins, the DETERMINATION glowing brightly.

“You think you'll stop me?” A small grin ghosted over my face.

“I don't think, I KNOW I'll stop you! You'll never lay a hand on Frisk!” She shouted, her DETERMINATION even audible within her voice.

I knew I had to play this right, I knew I had to push her over the edge to get this nuisance out of my way.

“And what about your lover?”

A hitch of breath from across the room.

Her DETERMINATION visibly and audibly dropped.

_Perfect._

“You...You won't hurt any of them! You never will! I'll make sure of i-”

“And what would you do if I already have? Can't you _smell_ it? That fine dusty smell in the air... You know exactly what it is.” I was not known to be a liar, both in this timeline and others like it.

My opponent took a small, frightened sniff of the air; her expression quickly falling to shock then disbelief.

_PErfECt._

“No...You didn't! My friends...My Alphys, they're are all too strong, too smart to fall for your atrocious acting!” She was snarling now, spear held tightly, too tightly.

She was shaking visibly as well, whether it from rage or fright, I did not care.

“Please, remember how to properly hold your weapon. You used to always harp me about that, screaming in my face about how I would never be stronger than you if I couldn't even hold a weapon properly...That I would never join the Royal Guard. Well, I hope you're happy now, I'm free from your judgment; I have become the Judgment.”

She took in a deep breath, shaking ceasing, DETERMINATION flaring once more.

“I will see my friends again, even if your dust stains my hands, and when I do I promise I will tell each one of them how much I love them, then I'll hold Alphys close and tell her how much I care about her, we'll be **happy** while you're **dead**! You will never hurt my friends!”

“I already _have_.”

She leapt at me, spear ready to piece my SOUL.

She never did get to keep her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Undertale has ruined my life in the best ways possible. I've basically lost all motivation to write anything but Undertale, but oh well. I'm going to try and write more pieces following this same character. This character can be seen as either Dark!Papyrus or an OC. It was originally an OC, hence 'Judgement has arrived.' but it's perfectly fine to see it as either.


End file.
